They meet again
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Summary: Huntingbird fic! When Coulson decides to surrender himself to the 'real S.H.I.E.L.D.', Hunter didn't expect the outcome which happened. Maybe this was finally the end of the rollercoster. Takes place after 2x17. One-shot. Pairing: Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse; Huntingbird.


**Summary: Huntingbird fic! When Coulson decides to surrender himself to the 'real S.H.I.E.L.D.', Hunter didn't expect the outcome which happened. Maybe this was finally the end of the rollercoster. Takes place after 2x17. One-shot.**

 **Pairing: Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse; Huntingbird.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a one a one-shot for one of my favourite pairings! There are not enough stories for these two! Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **A huge thank you to my beta:** **Sanctuaria!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hunter attached his gun into his holster. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Hunter, we are," Coulson confirmed, his voice annoyed.

Hunter eyed him apprehensively. "I still don't think it's a good idea, going into the lions' den and everything."

"You can always stay here," Coulson replied, leaving the option open.

"I'll come; I was just saying…" Hunter continued as everybody started clearing out of the space and into the helicarrier.

Hunter wasn't bothered when he was actually just talking to himself about what an awful plan Coulson had come up with, and that didn't stop him from following them into the Quinjet anyway, ready for the mission.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hunter slyly attached a full-loaded real gun to him, even though the rest of the team had made it abundantly clear that they were only to use ICERs or other non-lethal weapons. However, Hunter always carried, and he wasn't about to go into the lions' den without proper backup. You never knew what could happen.

"Does everybody understand the plan?" Coulson asked, although he raised his hand to stop Hunter from talking. Everybody else nodded. "Great, we're landing in a minute, get ready."

Hunter pulled a face and double-checked that he was secure before picking up an ICER and waiting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They landed and as the doors opened, they all went flooding out with Hunter and Fitz side-by-side as planned. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being a bodyguard, but had decided not to argue- that point anyway. They knew they only had a certain amount of time before their presence was noticed, if they hadn't already been. "Stay close," Hunter whispered to Fitz as he ducked down.

Fitz crouched beside him, holding his ICER in a deathgrip.

Hunter looked over at him for a moment, unsure as to whether Fitz had it in him to actually shoot anybody. "Let's go."

Hunter and Fitz instantly rose up and made their way towards the entrance of the compound. They got there just as it opened; Hunter applauded himself for their brilliant timing. They quickly entered, and Hunter didn't hesitate to shoot every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with the ICER gun. He grabbed Fitz's arm and pulled him in. They both know the layout of the Playground, the compound which they were breaking into. After all, it used to be theirs. Still was, if Hunter had anything to say about it.

Fitz took over the direction as they rounded the corner, leading them to where he presumed Simmons would be. Their job was to find her first.

Hunter followed carefully, keeping close to Fitz and waiting to be attacked, trigger finger itching. He caught the sight of a gun at the end of the of the hall and instantly, pushed Fitz faster, nearly shoving him into the room to the side. They were just in time as real bullets started pelting at their general direction down the hallway.

"Fitz?" Simmons distracted him, a genuine smile spreading over her face. She engulfed the engineer in what looked to be a bone-crushing hug, but Fitz didn't seem to mind. A bullet pinged into the wall next to him, kick starting Hunter back into action. He chanced a peek out, seeing three attackers all armed with very real guns approaching.

"Stupid morals," he muttered to himself, readying his ICER again and leaning out just far enough to get off a couple good rounds. He was tempted to pull out his real gun and respond in kind; he really hated being shot at.

Hunter sharply pulled back when a violent pain made its way up his arm. He looked down to see the crimson blood gushing out at the bullet wound. He took a deep breath before stepping straight out into the hallway and managing to shoot the final two agents. He walked over to them and collected all of their guns before returning to the Fitz and Simmons, both of whom seemed far too relaxed. Then again, he doubted that any agent would shoot at either of them; they were both liked and obvious members of S.H.I.E.L.D. at one point.

"Hunter! You're bleeding!" Simmons informed him, her voice filled with concern as she pulled out the first aid kit. "Sit down," she ordered.

Hunter trudged over to her and did as ordered with a wince. As she peered at the wound he kept looking around, making sure there was going to be no nasty surprises for the three of them as they waited for Coulson's orders to come in. His good arm was raised slightly, ready to fire at anybody who dared to threaten them.

"This wound is deep, you are going to need stitches," Simmons informed him as she pulled out the necessary equipment she needed to stitch him up.

Hunter knew that there wasn't much point letting her stitch him up; he definitely would be fighting later on in that day, and the stitches wouldn't last. But with the concern on her face and the determined look, he decided to allow her. He watched as she cut his top slightly around the wound, to get a better view.

"This may hurt" Simmons said, inserting the needle and stitching up his wound.

"You're really good at that," Hunter commented, still keeping an eye on the surroundings despite the fire in his arm.

"Oh, I surrender… to you Jemma, I surrender to you," Fitz announced, obviously just remembering.

Simmons looked at him oddly, pulling her attention away from Hunter's wound for a split second. "Huh?" she asked, completely confused, turning back to the wound.

"Finish it, now," Hunter suddenly commanded in a dangerous voice.

Simmons began to move even more quickly at the urgency in his voice. "It's not finished," she informed him, swiftly putting a bandage over it and taping it securely onto him. But she barely had time before he was up. Simmons grabbed Fitz as she was pushed down behind the desk as a shot rang in her ears. Before she was able to get her bearings, both she and Fitz were there, crouched down, and Hunter was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bobbi was on the treadmill, running, when the alert sounded. She stopped the treadmill as she jumped off and put in her earpiece. "What's happening?"

"Coulson's team is here, apprehend them," the voice came through.

Bobbi instantly grabbed her gun out of reflex, but then places it back down and picks up an ICER, placing it in her holster, before grabbing her batons. "ICERs only, agents. They are S.H.I.E.L.D. too," she ordered, hoping they would listen to her. She made her way out of the gym and down the halls. She sprinted forward at the sight of seven agents lying on the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering a strong pulse underneath her fingertips on each of them. All were missing their weapons. She slowed her pace and made her way down the hall. A few shots sounded in the distance and she followed the noise. She walked into the room off the to side, right as Hunter shot an agent a few feet away from him.

Hunter twisted, aiming to shoot another agent but was disorientated already, making it easy for the agent to punch him in the face and land a violent kick to his leg. That didn't stop Hunter from launching a kick to the agent's stomach, sending him back and shooting him twice in the chest- Still using his ICER.

Bobbi launched herself into the fight right as the second shot hit the agent. She kicked the gun out of Hunter's hand before spinning and kicking him in the stomach, sending him backwards. She obviously caught him off guard. She held the batons in one hand and pulled the ICER gun out and pointed it at him, believing that she had the upper hand. However, she wasn't expecting him to face her and for two guns new guns-real guns-to appear in his hands, both pointing directly at her. Mack's words erupted into her mind ' _He loves you, he probably always will, but I still think he's capable of killing you'_.

"Hunter," she breathed, almost kicking herself that her voice wasn't strong. However, the hold on her ICER was directly aimed at his head.

"Bobbi," he replied, almost curtly. "I surrender to you," he said, sighing in annoyance.

Bobbi watched as he lowered his guns, placing them on the ground and then kicking them in her direction. Her eyes scanned his body, searching for other dangers, but what she noticed instead was the bandage on his arm, obviously a rush job which was turning red and crimson blood soaking his combat trousers. "You're bleeding," she informed him.

Hunter looked down at his leg, his eyes glancing to his arm before looking back at her, keeping his arms up. "That wasn't part of the plan," he replied with a small shrug.

"What's the plan?" Bobbi asked, remaining on high alert.

"Bobbi Morse- I surrender to you." Hunter repeated, looking at her. "That is my only mission… trust me, I don't like it," he adds before slowly lowering his left arm.

Bobbi lowered her gun and set her batons down. "Okay," she accepted, although there was obviously something else going on. She approached him. "First, let's get you stitched up."

Simmons' head popped up from behind the counter, smiling sheepishly. "Will I be able to finish stitching him up this time?" she asked.

Bobbi almost glared at Hunter. Fighting agents just so he could surrender directly to her...something more was definitely going on. "Yes, you can; Hunter, go sit."

"Just because I surrendered doesn't mean I have to do as you say," Hunter talked back to her. However, as she watched he walked to the seat she had indicated and sat down.

"Actually, I think that is the definition of surrendering," Simmons pointed out. Fitz agreed.

Bobbi rolled her eyes at Hunter, touching her hand to her earpiece. "I have Hunter and Fitz in custody."

"No- I surrendered to Simmons," Fitz said.

"Scratch that; I have Hunter in custody- Simmons has Fitz in custody." Bobbi corrected, nearly rolling her eyes.

Simmons took the bandage off Hunter's arm, frowning at what she saw. "I have to start again," she said with a sigh, "Bobbi or Fitz, I need one of you to put pressure on his leg wound."

Fitz grabbed the relevant cloth.

"No offence, mate… but I'd rather Bobbi do that… the wound is on my upper leg."

Bobbi actually rolled her eyes this time, accepting the cloth from Fitz and placing it against Hunter's leg, applying pressure without hesitation. Maybe a bit too harshly, as a flicker of satisfaction went through her for the momentary grunt of pain from Hunter. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I felt like getting shot at; I was bored," Hunter replied, his eyes squinting closed when Bobbi increased her grip on his leg, "Okay, that hurts."

"You were shot," Bobbi reminded him, her tone harsh.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Did you put your 'real S.H.I.E.L.D.' buddies up to it? Bit harsh." Hunter joked, his breathing increasing.

"Shut up, Hunter," Bobbi retorted, her annoyance growing to the point of nearly out-weighing her concern for him.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Apparently there's a line," Hunter replied, looking directly down at her.

Bobbi noticed that his eyes were unfocused and he was barely maintaining eye contact.

"Fitz, I need a clotting syringe," Simmons said suddenly. "He's losing too much blood."

Bobbi instinctively presses down harder on his wound, returning her focus to it and trying to stop the bleeding,

"Hunter, you have to stay awake," Simmons said, quickly, her voice panicked.

Bobbi instantly looked back up at sharply, seeing that her ex-husband's eyes were closed. "Hunter! Hunter!" Bobbi said, her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "HUNTER!" He still didn't respond. She hoped that he was joking with her, that he would open his eyes and make a snide comment about making her worried for no reason. However, it was Simmons words that got her attention.

"He's unconscious- We need to stop the bleeding now, hold this," Simmons ordered.

Bobbi followed her instructions without a second thought, replacing the cloth with a new thicker one and watching the white material turn red. She pressed harder while Simmons grabbed supplies. "Damn it, Hunter," she muttered to herself.

"Fitz, I need you to help me move him onto the floor and…"

Bobbi stopped listening to Simmons, unable to concentrate on the medical side; all she knew was that Hunter was injured and she needed to focus. She needed to stop the bleeding. Bobbi didn't register anybody else turning up until she was pulled back by Mack. Only then did she focus on everything around her, not just Hunter and notice that they were lifting him onto a hospital bed and taking him out of the room with Simmons ordering the others around. She attempted to follow him, but realised quickly that Mack was still holding her back. "Get off me!" she demanded, turning around and pushing him away from her.

"Bobbi, let them do their job," Mack said, too calm for her liking. She was tempted to hit him, but instead walked off with no location in mind.

Bobbi ended up in her room, knowing instinctually that not even going to the gym would have helped. She hated that Hunter had turned up without any warning and then surrendered to her. She hated that he got injured, especially because he was right about S.H.I.E.L.D. being dangerous on some level. She hated that she had lost focus and couldn't concentrate when she realised how badly he really was injured. She had completely let her guard down, which she hadn't done since- since she was married to him. She didn't know how much time had passed, although she vividly recalled washing and rubbing her hands until they were raw to get rid of the blood- to get rid of Hunter's blood. She wasn't planning to go to see him- she needed to stay focused and work out why he and the rest of Coulson's team suddenly decided to turn up. But somehow she ended up at the med lab anyway right as they were finishing.

"He is going to be fine," Simmons informed her.

Bobbi looked at her and smiled slightly. "He's Hunter, he wouldn't let himself die halfway through a fight," she responded automatically, not even processing her own words. She knew it was a dangerous combination, with her being so unfocused, but she walked up to the side of Hunter's bed and sat down. She fully intended to wait there for him to wake up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Morse, what happened?" Gonzales asked, walking into the med lab at least an hour later.

Bobbi stood up. "Sir?" she asked.

"Coulson's team easily gets to the compound, all surrendering unnecessarily to various personnel- including you- I hear Hunter was in the hospital. Then I get word that we've all been called for an immediate meeting with the other board members," Gonzales replied with a definite frown.

"Meeting?" Bobbi questioned, choosing to ignore that he was stating facts instead of officially informing her about the meeting, like he usually would.

"Yes, now," he replied, before walking off. She knew he was expecting her to follow him.

Bobbi turned back to Hunter, about to leave, but just wanting to make sure he wasn't any worse than he was a few seconds ago. She was shocked to discover his eyes open and him starting to sit up.

"You go, I was only shot," Hunter replied, laughing slightly. Apparently, nearly bleeding to death didn't affect him all that much. Hunter's eyes met Bobbi's when she hesitated for a second too long. However a sharp " _Morse!"_ from Gonzales seemed to snap her back into her right mind.

Bobbi nodded, even though it had been far too long for her to respond to him, before walking off without a word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bobbi walked into the office to see Coulson tied at the front of his hands with cable ties. "Are those really necessary?" she asked.

The leader guy looked at her, "He is…" he started.

However, at the moment, Bobbi couldn't find it in her to care about what he was going to say. She knew that Gonzales was probably was the one who gave the order to use real guns and did not have any regard for the other agents, unless they were loyal to the S.H.I.E.L.D. he was loyal to. She walked over to Coulson, pulled out her knife and cut the cable ties. She turned and looked at Gonzales, silently daring him to say anything.

He merely gave her a long look before turning away to the large screen. It lit up, displaying the unsmiling faces of Weaver, Calderon, and Oliver.

"What is this about?" Gonzales asked.

There was a pause. "You were the one who called the meeting," Weaver replied, obviously confused.

"Actually, it was me," Coulson informed them, rubbing his wrists slightly, even though it didn't hurt.

"You? How?"

"Well, not exactly me," Coulson confessed. "I was just following orders."

"From who?"

"From the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said.

The confused looks directed at Coulson soon changed to realisation of what he meant or could have meant; although a lot of the internal theories were incorrect. At that moment, another screen appeared for all of them. "Good, you are all here," Fury said, looking at them all intently. "I hear we have a director issue…"

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Bobbi walked out of the office, having been the first out of them all to agree to meet in person and discuss everything. Seeing as most of the real S.H.I.E.L.D. were in Bobbi's location, all she had to do was wait for the rest as well as Fury to arrive. She left the office, ignoring the arguments that erupted once she agreed to the meeting. She still believed that every opinion should be heard and it should all be done fairly. She believed that Fury and Coulson shouldn't be criminalised because they want to run S.H.I.E.L.D. in the traditional manner. Even if that technique had allowed for nearly one hundred years of HYDRA insurgency. Bottom line, it didn't make sense to alienate them. She hoped the meeting wouldn't backfire, but at the end of the day, she was willing to listen. Gonzales obviously did not share her opinion on allowing them to just waltz in. She knew it was because he was afraid that they would force things back the way that it was before. But, she wanted to give everybody an even chance, and she knew he was relenting too, he just liked to argue back more- a bit like Hunter did.

Bobbi walked into the infirmary, her ears instantly filling with the sound of Simmons's voice as she tried to convince Hunter to lay back down.

"You need to rest," Simmons insisted.

"It was barely a scratch!" Hunter defended, refusing to lay back.

"You nearly bled to death!" Simmons replied. Bobbi noticed Fitz nod from the periphery, agreeing with Simmons but not speaking up.

"I am fine; nothing is wrong with me!" Hunter replied, attempting to get up.

"You're fine? Just a scratch?" Bobbi questioned as she raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, "Great, I have a few issues to discuss with you- firstly…"

"You know what, Simmons. You're right," Hunter said quickly, interrupting Bobbi, "I am injured."

Simmons nodded in approval and turned away from him, nearly bumping into Fitz who appeared to be hovering. Bobbi wasn't sure if he was hovering because of Hunter or Simmons.

"Bobbi - I need rest, you can go… and not shout at me," Hunter told her.

Bobbi's eyes narrowed at him, "I am not leaving; you were just shot!" she retorted, her words not entirely matching the tone of her voice.

"Twice," Hunter corrected.

Bobbi sighed. "You could have mentioned that Fury was still alive."

"I was busy being shot at and almost dying!" Hunter retorted before calming down. "Wait, who is Fury?"

"He's the director," Bobbi informed him, "Or technically former director-" she corrected herself as Hunter began speaking

"Great, another Director- Does that mean there's another S.H.I.E.L.D. too?" Hunter questioned casually.

"No, he is the original Director. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell- I thought he was dead," Bobbi informed him.

Hunter shrugged before glancing furtively around and sitting up again. "I don't know. Coulson just said I had to surrender to you. Wouldn't even tell me why." He swung his legs so they were dangling over the side of the bed.

Bobbi's hands instantly grabbed his good arm when he began to slide off the bed. She took his weight. "Simmons is going to kill you."

"Then let's get out of here quickly; I hate hospitals," Hunter replied, slinging his arm over her shoulders and leaning against her slightly.

Bobbi slid her arm around his back, and helped him walk out of the room. Even though he only seemed to need a little bit of help, she held onto him tightly just in case. She didn't know why he was willingly walking out with her, or why he was actually talking to her in a mostly civilised manner. She didn't know why she was actually, once again, letting her guard down.

Bobbi didn't hesitate to allow him into her room, seeing as it was closer to the med lab than his. Also, she knew that his room was trashed; he was a slob. She helped him down to the bed. When he was settled, she paused, knowing that this is the last chance she has to leave without it being awkward or random. But she didn't. "You are still on bed rest, even though you're not in a hospital bed," she told him.

"A lot can be done in a bed," Hunter replied suggestively.

Bobbi took a deep breath, throwing some clean clothes of his at him.

"You did my washing?" Hunter questioned.

She looked at him, shrugged slightly, and threw more clothes at him to complete the pyjama outfit. "Change- and don't bother asking me to help," she ordered him before walking into her bathroom to give him some privacy to change and her some time to think. To keep her head clear. She was currently not holding any secrets back from him; she even told him Fury was alive, even though she wasn't sure if that was public knowledge. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking at the door, knowing that Hunter was on the opposite side, probably half-naked. She wondered if her talking to him openly about S.H.I.E.L.D.-related things was a sign of trust or weakness. Previously she saw it entirely as a weakness; however, now she was realising that she may have been wrong. Trusting somebody was not a weakness, it was a sign of commitment, love, and faith.

Bobbi walked out after a few minutes to see him changed, his other clothing thrown carelessly on the ground. She huffed as she picked them up and chucked them hard into the bin out of spite for his messiness.

"That was uncalled for…" Hunter commented, already drifting off. She headed for the door. "Wait- You're leaving?" he questioned.

"You're a big boy, Hunter- I can leave a nightlight on if you want," she teased, the friendly jibe coming naturally to her. There was only playfulness in her voice. Hunter was acting in the manner he did when they first met, got engaged and married. It was confusing for her. He was acting like they were good- even though he had recently said those seven words- the second words which meant the end of them. The ones he used when they divorced: _I'm leaving, Bob, don't try stopping me._ She had responded the same way, like she does, every time he says that. Although, every time, they end up back together again; one way or another.

Bobbi knew that she could leave right now or she could stay, and that the ramifications of what might seem to be such a simple choice will be huge. Either way, she knew that they both knew that if he were able to walk properly or if she was close enough- He would have pulled her into a kiss by now, and she would have kissed him back. It was her decision; the balance of their currently teetering relationship was in her hands.

Bobbi had always chosen S.H.I.E.L.D. over Hunter; he was right about that. He had always given her multiple options- But she knew that the reason behind their marriage ending was her fault. She also knew that the only way they could have stayed together was if she left S.H.I.E.L.D. She wasn't willing to. She looked at Hunter, not knowing exactly when she looked away from him. She was never good at being the person to solely make the decision; it usually ended in them breaking up.

Bobbi turned to the door, about to leave, about to choose S.H.I.E.L.D. over him- About to leave him. But she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards him and walked over to the bed, sliding onto it and laying on her side. She gazed up at the ceiling. "How about we get out of here. Just go- Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. altogether?" she asked, looking at him. Bobbi decided right then: she would choose Hunter.

Hunter's lips turned into a wide smile, "You took your time, Bob," he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Of course- we'll wait for your bullet wounds to heal." Bobbi added, before responding to the kiss.

It had taken her four years since the divorce to realise that choosing Hunter was the right decision for her. That S.H.I.E.L.D. did not fulfill her life or make her uncontrollably happy like Hunter could. She decided not to think about what would happen when or if they broke up-again. She would try it his way this once, and maybe- just maybe- the cycle would be broken.


End file.
